Finding Love on a Disastrous Road Trip
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Entry for the 'Who's Line is it Anyway' Contest. Alice, Rosalie and Bella find love in the most unusual place – in the middle of their disastrous road trip! Is it really love or simply lust at first sight? BxE, EMxR, JxA. Lemon.


******Penname:** isabellsahcullen**  
********Title:** Finding Love on a Disastrous Road Trip******  
********Rating:** M**********  
********Genre:** AH AU**************  
********Description/Summary: **Entry for the 'Who's Line is it Anyway' Contest. Alice, Rosalie and Bella find love in the most unusual place – in the middle of their disastrous road trip! Is it really love or simply lust at first sight? BxE, EMxR, JxA. Lemon.******  
************************Disclaimer:******** I do not own Twilight; all of the respective characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the quote below; it belongs to George Eliot. **

**************************Please visit our site for more entries or to submit your own!  
**

http:/mpfcontests(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/p/whos-line-is-it-anyway(DOT)html

**************************************************************Thanks to Project Team Beta, Akai_in_Story and Pamela0201 for beta-ing.**

**************************************************************

* * *

**

Finding Love on a Disastrous Road Trip

_"What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined for life? There to strengthen each other and to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories." _~ George Eliot.

BPOV

It was nine thirty in the morning.

My head throbbed, my body ached and I was nauseous. Not to mention the fact that the sun was trying to fry my pupils and burn my skin to a charcoal crisp. My eyes were itchy and tired, it was hot, and I was undoubtedly dehydrated. I felt like I was on my last legs, knocking on deaths door. Perhaps death would be preferable.

_Holy Shit! Is that a fucking vulture?_

Cringing, I tried to look a little more alive, and began pacing.

This was not what I had signed on for.

When my best friends convinced me a road trip was the best way to celebrate our graduation from college, I'd been a little more than skeptical. I should have stuck to my guns and then I wouldn't have been stuck in this hell hole.

There was really only one person to blame; the instigator and planner of this whole debacle.

"Mary Alice Brandon! I have had enough! If you were male, I would castrate you!" I growled, pacing back and forth along the small strip of orange/brown dirt.

"Oh, here we go," Rosalie huffed, flicking her gaze to her immaculate fingernails.

"_Oh here we go!"_ I mimicked, pausing to place my balled up fists on my hips. "Cut the shit, Rosalie Lillian Hale! This was such a bad idea," I growled, shaking my head in frustration before resuming my agitated pacing.

"Oh, yeah? Well who's bright idea was it to take a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck on a fucking ROAD TRIP?" she retorted, narrowing her eyes at me.

"_You're _the one that said it had the best sound system! Not to mention we couldn't have taken your BMW or the Porsche, as all of your CRAP wouldn't have fit in it!"

Instead of replying, she stuck her tongue out at me and flipped me off.

"Oh, _real_ mature, Rose. I thought you were a first rate mechanic!"

"I need parts before I can fix this heap of junk, Bella. I can't believe there is no fucking cell phone reception out here!"

"You can't? We're in the middle of freaking NO WHERE! It's the fucking DESERT!" I screamed, my voice penetrating the silence that seemed to surround us for miles and miles. Yelling seemed to make my head hurt worse – I made a mental note not to do any more shouting today.

"Ladies, relax. Everything is going to work out perfectly," Alice smiled, slipping her Ray Bans down her nose a little to wink at me before tipping her head back and basking in the sunshine. It was so darn hot; I could not understand how she was _enjoying_ this fucking insane heat. Fucking Nevada; who the hell wanted to see Las Vegas anyway?

"_Everything is going to work out perfectly. _Bullshit Alice, this is like something out of a horror movie! Just as dusk falls, a psychotic stranger will pull up in a car and give us a ride to his secret lair where he'll torture and kill us!" I wailed overdramatically. It would be just my luck though; shit like that was bound to happen to me, and only me. It was like all things dangerous were instantly drawn to me. How did Rosalie put it? A magnet for trouble.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Bella. You're just in a bad mood because you've got a hangover." I huffed at her airy statement and bit back a growl. Her and Rose had practically drank me under the table last night, yet I was the only one paying for it this morning. Hell, I couldn't even remember the rest of the night after my first six shots. This morning I'd woken up disoriented in the car to Alice and Rose singing.

Stupid weak liver.

"Don't remind me, slut. You're the one that kept feeding me Stoli shots! I'm never letting you coerce me into drinking again! In fact, I'm never drinking again, _period!_" I vowed solemnly.

Stoli seemed to be my one weakness. As long as I was sitting, I could drink bottles of the stuff, but as soon as I stood up, I'd be knocked on my ass – an alcoholic sucker punch – which was not a good thing combined with my clumsy nature and my crazy drunk dancing. My ass was probably bruised – it hurt fucking bad enough. Let's not forget to mention there would be hell to pay for the next two days as my body tried to expel all remnants of alcohol from my system. Hangovers were a bitch.

"We'll see, dear Bella, we shall see."

"Don't hold your breath, Pixie," I muttered bitterly. It would be a long while before I welcomed any form of alcohol back into my body. I'd spent the greater part of the early morning throwing up.

"Always so pessimistic, aren't we Isabella? Did I not tell you that this would be the trip of our lives?" Alice hummed, glancing at me over the top of her shades.

"Yeah," I grunted. It had been the trip of our young lives – the most unforgettably _worst_ one.

"Did I not specifically explain that we would encounter bumps in our journey that would lead us to the perfect grand finale?" She emphasized, giving me a pointed look like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, yeah, but…" I paused, thinking over my words. "Sometimes I feel like a leaf in the wind; I have zero control over where I will land when it comes to you," I responded. "That's always the way it's been," I said with a little shrug, as if to say, _so what's your point?_

"And when, my dear Bella, have I ever been wrong?" I rolled my eyes, but begrudgingly admitted to myself that she had _never_ been wrong about anything; and I'd known her since pre-kinder I'd learned to accept her physic ways over the years. It made me a little more open to other mysterious or unexplainable phenomena in the world, but I was a skeptic first and a believer last. It had taken Alice a while to convince me – but she had more than proven her worth.

"Evil little pixie. Maybe if we hadn't already blown three tires, or if we hadn't mysteriously had _all_ of our accommodation details incorrectly booked, or maybe if we hadn't gotten sun burnt within an inch of our lives when we went swimming in Idaho, and maybe if we hadn't gotten lost in the state of Utah for almost a week, I might be a little more optimistic!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up and striding away from them a little.

"Trivial details, my dear. Have a little faith," she called after me.

"I'm sorry; I lost that back in _UTAH_!" I retorted irritably.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your bitch-fit Bella, it really was getting quite entertaining, but do you guys hear something?" Rosalie wondered. I turned back to stare at her. She had her head cocked to the side, listening intently. It sounded kind of like a car engine. I quickly made my way back to the truck.

"They're here," Alice breathed excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat, shaking the car and rumpling the blanket she and Rose were sharing.

"Who's here?" I asked, sighing.

"Destiny; our soul mates," Alice echoed with a funny dazed look on her face.

"There's more than one psychotic stranger?" I teased. I received a smack in the stomach for my efforts and doubled over, swallowing back vomit.

"No, Isabella!"Alice hissed.

"Gah! Will you stop calling me that?" I whined, finally getting my gag reflex back under control and straightening up.

"It's your name," she snapped.

As the sound of the vehicle drew closer, Alice and Rose jumped off the back of the truck tray where they had been reclining on their blanket, and waltzed around to lean against the side of the car. There they waited for _destiny._

Shit, what a joke. I loved Alice and all, but really, destiny? That was pushing the envelope a little too far.

Quite quickly, a red dot appeared on the horizon and moved towards us at a crazy speed. I was almost afraid they'd miss seeing us at the rate they were going. Rose, however, solved that little dilemma, by moving out to stand in the middle of the road, all long legs, blonde flowing hair, and eye catching breasts. The residents of the car would have to be blind not to be attracted to her – male or female. She was an impressive sight, the super model whore. A massive red Jeep slowed down and pulled to a stop a yard in front of Rosalie. It was no mere car let me tell you – the Jeep was a beast. I half expected its grill to snarl at us and swallow us whole.

The driver and passenger doors opened and two incredibly handsome men jumped down gracefully. The larger one, who must have been 6'5'', was quite burly, but had a devilish grin, complete with dimples. He strode straight over to Rose, stuck his hands in his pockets and struck up a conversation, all without letting his eyes stray to her breasts, ass, or legs. I was impressed, and I was sure as hell that it would win Rose over in a minute. This guy would have her hook, line, and sinker. The other guy was almost as tall, but was much leaner in his musculature tone, and had golden honey blonde hair opposed to the burly guy's brown. The blonde seemed to drift straight towards Alice.

"I've been waiting for you a long time," Alice teased lightly as he stood before her, leaning one hand on the side of my truck, curling his body almost protectively around hers.

"I'm sorry ma'am, to have kept such a beautiful woman waiting," he drawled in a sinful southern accent. "Jasper Whitlock, at your humble service." I could practically see Alice swooning. She held out her hand to him, and he took it gently, raising it to his lips silently. I watched as he leant against the car next to her, and tucked her under his arm.

I glanced back over to Rose and the burly guy, and found them in a heated make-out session, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

This was un-_frickin_-believable!

I cursed under my breath. Just my luck _they_ find their destinies and forget to bring me some of the action! Kicking the dirt with my fuckawesome blue converse I waited until Rose and mystery guy came up for air and made their way over to Alice, Jasper and myself – the fifth wheel to this bizarre little rendezvous fate had apparently organized.

"Looks like you ladies have some car troubles," the burly guy spoke, his voice quite deep, his eyes alight, and his arm wrapped firmly around Rose's waist.

"Just a little bit, Emmett. We could sure use a ride…" Rose hinted, not too subtly as she blinked innocently up at him. He chuckled and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Where are you handsome guys heading, Jazz?" Alice inquired, running her hands up and down the buttons on the blonde's shirt.

"San Francisco," Jasper, answered with a tiny grin.

"Perfect!" Alice trilled, clapping her hands together.

Is she fucking kidding? San Francisco wasn't even on our plan – although the plan had pretty much been shot to hell when we took our sweet time in _UTAH!_

"Are you kidding me? We were heading to –" I protested before Alice flew at me and slammed her hand over my mouth.

"Shut _up_ Bella, California was next on the list!" Alice growled, giving me the evil pixie glare that promised torture if I didn't agree to this.

I shrugged her away and replied stoically, "Yeah, I guess it was."

I really meant, _fine__,__ whatever Alice_, _if you want to be picked up by some random guys that are more than likely going to kill you, or worse, don't come crying to me when things don't work out in your grand-daddy 'destiny-soul mate' plan__._ I would not be to blame for going along with this fiasco, but I sure as hell was not being left here alone on the side of the empty highway.

Suddenly, the side door on the Jeep opened and the most fuck-hot guy I had ever laid eyes on tumbled out. Time appeared to slow as I took him in. On his feet were a pair of shiny, new, black converse; his legs were clad in a pair of dark blue jeans that seemed to be molded to his body; and he was wearing a classic Rolling Stones band t-shirt that looked well worn and loved. The guy had bitchin' messy red-bronze hair that I wanted to sink my fingers into. He was tall, maybe 6'2'' in height and his body was most certainly lickable – lean and a little more muscular than Jasper's. My bet was he had a fucking six pack hidden under his shirt. I took in his handsome face, all angular and high cheekbones. He had a deliciously strong jaw line that I wanted to nibble on, a perfectly straight nose I wanted to rub mine against, and a soft, full mouth with the most kissable lips I had ever seen on a guy. I was almost drooling as he rubbed his hands against his eyes and stumbled, somewhat gracefully, toward us.

"Shit, we've stopped? Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me we had car prob – holy shit," he muttered, pausing as he lifted his head and locked eyes with me. My headache and nausea faded away.

His sparkling green eyes were the most brilliant color – I felt as if I was tumbling into their depths as he slowly moved closer to me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, my heart fluttered, my hands sweated and a blush crept across my cheeks. A frisson, electricity, a zing, _something_ crackled between us as he closed the distance. His hand raised and he caressed his fingers across my cheek, leaving a blazing trail of fire in his wake. A shiver of awareness raced down my spine.

In that moment I knew, and I believed in destiny. I can't fucking believe Alice was right, but this was just too insane not to be the real thing. It felt like I'd just met my other half, my soul mate, the one guy that made me giddy with excitement, happiness, lust, desire and pleasure all at the same time, simply from being with me. I didn't dare look at Alice; I couldn't have, even if I had wanted to, I was way too entranced by Edward.

_Edward? Where the fuck had that come from?_

I'd never understood the saying _love at first sight_. Shit, I'd never even experienced attraction or lust at first sight, let alone any feelings beyond that… but this, _this_ was an extraordinary experience. I would not have understood it or believed it unless it was happening to me. He was connected to me, connected _with_ me on another level, on so many levels. This man that stood in front of me was so different to any other I had ever encountered, somehow I just _knew_, even though we'd yet to speak to each other. We didn't need words.

"Ladies, allow me introduce our cousin, Edward," Emmett said just as a little gasp left my lips.

_What the fuck? Edward? How the fuck did I know his name? This is creeping me out. _

"Just go with it, Bella," Alice hissed in my ear, snapping me a little out of my stunned state.

"Beautiful Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you," he murmured in a silky-smooth, seductive voice.

"Edward." I breathed, all other words escaping my mind.

A crooked grin graced his face and he leant forward, his warm breath washing over me a split second prior to his lips delicately pressing against the corner of my mouth. Spellbound, I snuggled into his embrace as he threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his broad chest.

Heaven. This was heaven. I didn't give a fuck if these guys really were psychos; at least I'd die happy, having snuggled with my Adonis.

"So, can we give you ladies a ride? Maybe you can tag along with us on our journey. We're on a road trip from Chicago. Edward just inherited a house from our Grandfather and we're going to check it out. I mean it seems like you ladies are on a road trip too, are you not?" Emmett raised his eyebrows in question.

"Our road trip has been an absolute fucking disaster. We'd love to join yours, as long as we're not imposing," I murmured, inhaling Edward's scent. It was a heady concoction of male and whatever cologne he was wearing; something sweet, delicious and intoxicating.

"Wonderful," Jasper interjected with a small smile.

"What's going to happen to my truck, though?" I queried sadly, gazing fondly at my old truck that I'd had since high school.

"Bella, it needs to go to car heaven. We'll buy you a new car, something chic and sporty, okay? It's time to let go," Rosalie encouraged, already sauntering over to the truck bed to start pulling her bags out. Emmett soon jumped in the bed and started passing the bags straight to Jasper, who was placing them in the back of the Jeep. Edward pulled away from me, kissed my forehead, and jogged over to help.

Rose and Alice moved to my side, loosely linking their arms through mine. Alice gave me a knowing look.

"I apologize; I was wrong and you were right, as per usual. You'd think I'd have learnt by now not to bet against you," I muttered, my eyes following Edward's every movement.

"You just need to remember to keep an open mind, Bella. How is it that you _can_ believe I'm physic, but you _couldn't _believe in a predetermined destiny or that you could have a soul mate?"she inquired sweetly.

"Well, I certainly believe now, and I've only known the guy for five minutes!"

"Ooh, Bella's in _lo-ve_," Rose taunted good naturedly.

I blushed, but nodded a little.

"I'm definitely in something, whether it's lust or love … we'll have to wait and see. He makes me feel all tingly inside; I don't know, I kinda like it," I decided softly.

We giggled together and in no time at all, all the bags and our other possessions had been transferred.

I stood next to my truck and patted the hood fondly. It was then I noticed the Chevrolet insignia was missing from the front. My heart jumped to my throat and I bit back a wave of irrational tears.

"Here, love, I thought you might like to keep it. You looked like you're pretty attached to your truck. This way, you can always remember it," Edward whispered, his arms coming around me from behind, the small piece of my truck in his hands.

I bit back a giggle and simply turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. That was a really sweet thing to do." I smiled up at him and felt warmth flood my body as he returned it.

We stood, locked in our staring embrace once more. The electric charge between us seemed to intensify the longer we remained standing so close together and so focused on each other.

"Shit. Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel... all fuzzy inside." I tried to be nonchalant as I spoke, but it was near impossible, and my voice cracked on the word _fuzzy_.

_Fuck, I was turning soft_.

"God, just being near you is almost overwhelming, Bella! You make me feel more than fuzzy, you make me feel _alive_," he groaned quietly, drawing me closer as he tightened his arms around me.

His head dipped, and his lips brushed against mine, stealing my breath, and possibly my heart, in one suave move. The kiss was passionate, yet sweet, a preliminary of what was to come, no doubt. It made me tingle from my head to my toes, and sent fire straight to my pussy. His lips made me want to climb up his body and wrap myself around him. I moaned into his mouth as his hands slid lower and cupped my ass. His hardening cock pressed against my stomach, teasing me.

"Hey! C'mon you two. Let's hit the road. We want to be in Sacramento _before_ midnight!" Emmett's boisterous laughter entered our bubble and broke the moment. We were both panting a little; his lips were red and slightly swollen. He looked adorable.

We all loaded into the Jeep, Edward and I in the back, Jasper and Alice in the middle and Rose up the front with Emmett. Everything faded away as Edward moved his arm around my waist and we began talking, sharing our life stories. After the almost five and a half hour drive – thanks to Emmett's race car driving – to Reno, for a late afternoon lunch, I'd learnt almost everything about Edward, and he about me. We found we shared similar tastes in music and literature, not to mention our political, religious and moral views. He was like my perfect guy – I don't think I could have conjured up a better man for me. There was also the fact that whenever he touched me, I was zapped with a bolt of overwhelming lust and desire for him.

We did a little bit of a walk after eating to stretch our legs, flirting together and laughing with our friends before we jumped back into the Jeep and hit the road. This time I curled up in his lap and napped on and off while he held me. It was another two hours before we reached Sacramento, where the boys had booked their accommodations for the night. My jaw dropped when Emmett pulled the car to a stop in front of an expensive and exclusive looking hotel… hell, it looked more like a ritzy spa getaway than a hotel. It was situated right on the banks of the Sacramento River. It was gorgeous, but I had no idea how in hell I was going to pay for a room here. Rose and Alice were the rich bitches… I was just poor little Bella, with two working class parents.

In a dream like state, I watched in awe as bell boys unloaded the car, a valet parked it and a concierge checked us in – with no extra cost! It was only when we were taken upstairs to our rooms that I understood why. Alice and Rose were sharing with their men… which left me to share a room with Edward.

I'd always prided myself as a girl with her legs tightly shut most of the time… however as we entered Edward's suite, I wanted to strip off my clothes and tie myself to the giant bed, ready for Edward to take me. The room was beautiful, grand, and luxurious. The bed was positively sinful in all its four poster, canopy glory.

"Make yourself at home, love. We can just order room service when we get hungry," Edward whispered, nibbling up my neck before grasping my earlobe with his mouth and tugging.

I moaned and tilted my head back onto his chest, smiling as he growled and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me forcefully back into his body.

"Come shower with me, we can do our bit for the environment," he begged softly, although he really didn't need to. I was all over that plan like white on rice.

Pulling away from him, I strutted towards the bathroom, swinging my hips gently. I had no idea where all this confidence was coming from; no, that's a lie, Edward gave me the confidence to be sexy and alluring.

I paused in the doorway of the bathroom and flicked my gaze over my shoulder. Edward was standing there, his mouth a little agape and his pants incredibly tight.

"Are you coming?" I murmured.

"I fucking hope so," he grunted, pulling his shirt over his head as he stalked towards me. I squealed and dashed into the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower to get it up to temperature.

When I turned around, Edward was standing in front of me, naked and beautiful in all his glory. My eyes drank him in as my hands explored the planes of his chest before tracing his pronounced 'v' and wrapping one hand around his long, thick, perfect cock.

The sound he made as I stroked him once was almost enough to make me cum. In a matter of seconds, it seemed, Edward had me naked and was dragging me under the warm spray, his body slipping and sliding against mine. Instead of feeling self conscious or embarrassed, I felt absolutely invigorated. After much heavy petting, heady kissing and very little washing, we stumbled out of the shower. Bath sheets were loosely wrapped around our bodies as we kissed our way to the bed, falling down in a tangle of limbs.

A deep chuckle bubbled out of his chest, sending warmth throughout my body. His laugh was magical. I squirmed underneath him as he looked down at me, a soft smile on his lips. The world disappeared and dissolved as he gently stroked my cheek. All I could feel was him, all I wanted was him.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful," he said huskily, pushing my bath sheet off my body, exposing me to his hungry eyes.

Without wasting a second, he captured my lips in a searing kiss as one of his hands leisurely slid up my rib cage and cupped my breast. I moaned into his mouth as he worked each breast with his hand, teasing and tweaking my nipples, drawing more than a few expletives from my lips. My hands soon latched onto his body, throwing off his towel so I could touch and tease him just as he was doing to me. His touch was electric on my body, arousing me like I had never experienced before.

Our sensual dance continued until suddenly, he was reaching over to the nightstand.

"Red or green?" he questioned huskily, holding up two condom packets.

"The green one, the red one is too ... 'in your face'." I laughed.

He quickly tore open a pack with his teeth and rolled it down his length. His hot lips returned to mine, erotically teasing my mouth as his cock glided up and down my wet slit. My hips bucked up against his as he concentrated his rubbing on my clit, his chest pressing down on mine to keep me on the bed. All the sensations in my body felt magnified beyond the norm. His fingers slid down my thigh to hook behind my knee, hitching my leg around his waist.

He pulled his head away from me slightly, capturing my gaze as he slid into me with one even, powerful thrust.

"Edward! Shit!" I gasped, my eyes fluttering shut as he began a slow, steady pace.

The intensity of our love making was staggering, almost too much. It had never been like this, and I bet it never would. His thrusts increased in speed and power, his lips moving back to mine as we writhed together in the throes of passion, coming together, crying out each other's names in a mind-blowing explosion. My nerve endings felt like they'd been consumed by fire as my body trembled and clenched.

He collapsed beside me on the bed, dragging me against his body as we both panted and gasped for air. We shared lazy kisses as we basked in our post-coital state, gradually making our way back to a state of coherence.

I was the first to speak, breaking our peaceful silence.

"So… where do we go from here?" I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss against my temple.

"To San Francisco…" he drawled lightly.

"Edward," I warned. That wasn't what I meant, and he knew it!

"I know, love. Just teasing. We see were this thing takes us," he whispered, tilting my chin up so he could brush a loving kiss against my lips.

"I think this is more than just lust…" I confided nervously.

"I know it's more than that. This feeling, Bella, this energy between us is love, in its purest and basest form. It may not be traditional, or conventional in any way, but that doesn't mean it isn't love," he confirmed, whisking away the majority of my doubts and fears.

"We found love in an unusual place," I remarked, grinning contentedly.

"Two lovers brought together by fate," Edward added softly.

"Destiny?" My voice quivered as I voiced what I'd known from the moment I'd laid eyes on him.

"I'd like to think so. I don't want to imagine a world where I never met you."

_The End. _


End file.
